1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to a memory device for performing a care operation for a disturbed row and method for operating a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Improving the integration and speed memory devices continues to be a goal of system designers. In a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), stress is applied to memory cells that are adjacent to other memory cells that are accessed an increased number of times. This stress may reduce the data retention characteristics of the adjacent memory cells, and thus may adversely affect the data reliability of the entire DRAM.
As one example, when memory cells connected to a specific word line is accessed with increased frequency, data retention characteristics of memory cells connected to a word line adjacent to the specific word line is reduced. Also, the access frequency of memory cells may also increase as the size of the DRAM is reduced. For this reason, the number of memory cells that experience adverse data retention characteristics may increase.